


Numb

by Idhren15



Series: Four Swords Collection [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Vio/Shadow - Freeform, Plot What Plot, Protective Blue, Sibling Love, This is literally just Vio dealing with Things and What Are Emotions, Vio - centric, accidental Blue and Vio bonding, follows the manga but the boys stay split, i guess, idk what else to tag, or rather the lack of, rated T now because of Blue, soft Blue, this is just late night rambles and projecting a bit onto vio, this is now a twoshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idhren15/pseuds/Idhren15
Summary: It's strange, because he knows he shouldfeelsomething but he simply…doesn't. It's like he views the world in a cool, detached manner, never experiencing everything in full.He is immune to the sadness and pain, but also to the joy and excitement.And he's not sure how he feels about that -Thinks.Thinks, not feels, because hedoesn't.Vio-centric ficlet & character study, set mostly post-FSM. Self indulgent late night writings that I hope you may enjoy, too.
Relationships: Blue Link & Vio Link
Series: Four Swords Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051373
Comments: 13
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I only read the Four Swords Manga recently but I loved it and Vio was instant favourite! 
> 
> This is totally focused on Vio he is my comfort character & also I was kinda projecting, I guess. Having days (or sometimes weeks) of being numb probably isn't normal? but hey I get it so Vio can have it too, this is how it works lol. 
> 
> Anyways hope you like! This is more of a ficlet really? but I wanted to share, so yeet. here it is.

Vio's not worried, not one bit. He knows he should be mildly concerned, perhaps, but he doesn't feel that way.

And that is the issue - he doesn't _feel_.

Red has all the emotions, some of the strongest seeping into Blue and Green as well.

Red has emotions, and Vio has none.

It's strange, because he knows he should _feel_ something but he simply…doesn't. It's like he views the world in a cool, detached manner, never experiencing everything in full.

He is immune to the sadness and pain, but also to the joy and excitement.

And he's not sure how he feels about that -

 _Thinks_. Thinks, not feels, because he _doesn't_.

He's not sure when it started, if he's always been this way since the Sword split them, or if something in him broke when the mirror was shattered. He doesn't know, and he's aware that he should care, but there are no emotions to accompany that thought.

Nothing. Nothing at all.

Red is crying, because he tripped and spilt tea over one of Vio's books, instantly ruining the pages. He's apologising over and over and over, until he breaks off into sobs and Vio manages to speak.

"It's alright," he says, as cool as always.

Red sniffles. "A-aren't you mad?"

"I would be," Blue states, rolling his eyes, "That was one of his favourite books-"

"No, I'm not mad," Vio interjects, "It's fine, Red."

"Really?" Green questions, disbelief in his tone.

Vio stares at the liquid seeping through the pages, blurring the ink until the text is no more.

"Really," he answers, and it is completely truthful.

Vio raises the shield to block Green's attack, and it shatters, splintering against his arm. He barely winces, his attention on the many pieces of his newest creation.

"Oh no, Vio," Green frets,"I'm sorry, was that too hard?"

"At least it broke in a test against you, and not a monster," Vio comments.

Green's frowning. "Well yeah, but you've been spending every evening this week on that shield, Vio."

Vio knows this, why does Green feel the need to point it out?

"Aren't you disappointed?" Green prompts.

 _Oh_. He probably should be - hours of his work wasted, the intricately painted design now broken beyond repair - but, oddly, he doesn't feel disappointed. Or angry. Or upset.

He doesn't feel.

But Green is looking concerned, so he lies. "Yes, it is - I _am_ disappointed," he says.

Green hums and pulls Vio in for a hug, far too quickly. Vio stiffens up, his hands clenching into fists at the sudden contact.

He _almost_ feels something - a dislike, a need to have _no one touching him please keep your distance do not touch me thank you._

But Green pulls away and the contact is gone, taking with it whatever almost-emotion that was.

"It's okay, Vio. You can be disappointed."

Logically, he knows he _can_ , but physically, he appears incapable of feeling that way. But he shrugs and smiles and pretends that he does feel, that spending time with Green is getting rid of the disappointment that was never there in the first place.

He's a good actor.

He is a good actor, and he starts to think that all of this began before the mirror.

He recalls when they were separated and he was lost, stumbling through unknown woods, knowing full well that he should be afraid, or perhaps have courage to push through, but he simply viewed the situation in a strategic manner, applying the knowledge of his mind to figure out which path to take, which steps to follow.

And then he meets Shadow, alone.

And there is the slightest flicker of _something_ in his heart.

And for the first time, Vio knows what it is to _feel_.

Shadow has the unique ability to bring things to the surface that Vio never knew existed in the first place. He has never smiled without thought, laughed without care. He has never felt the flames of anger, the sting of guilt.

But with Shadow, he _does_. Muted, minute in comparison to what would be deemed normal, but it is _something_.

With Shadow, Vio starts to _feel_. Starts to be a little more _alive_.

But he's not used to this, and his thoughts frequently remind him of his goal, of what must be done, and when his chest aches he decides to lock everything down again. He's barely learnt how emotions are supposed to be, but already they are a hindrance and he can't let them stop him from doing what he _thinks_ is the right thing.

The mirror shatters, and Vio should be crying, screaming, weeping, doing _something_ other than stand there with a hand outstretched to the fading shadow.

In a way, he is thankful that he does not know how to feel.

He imagines the pain would be too much to bear.

And yet he carries on, after the fights and when the Sword is laid to rest but they stay as four pieces, still he carries on, in his same manner.

Sometimes, he thinks it may have been better if they had merged back again, because then maybe, he could become simply the brains and he would not be expected to have emotions.

Or maybe it is the best that they are apart, as he does not wish this… _lack of everything_ on anyone, least of all his brothers. It is best that he keeps his mask raised and fools them into believing that he is living.

But in truth, he is not.

Vio is just numb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might write a second part to this? Depends on 1) my 3am inspiration 2) if you guys actually want a second part. Thinking maybe have the Colours actually talk to Vio & help him out? we'll see. 
> 
> Thank you so very much for reading! And please let me know what you think, if you want more, etc. I do hope to write some longer Four Swords fics with some Actual Plot (or maybe just vidow fluff idk)  
> anyway thanks again for reading! <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friend has been encouraging me to finish my wips, so I decided it was finally time to knock out that second chapter I promised you all.   
> And it accidentally turned into Blue & Vio bonding…but hey, I'm not complaining. Those two are my favourites of the Colours too, so I'm not surprised either XD

The three heroes know that there's something wrong with their brother.

At first, they thought perhaps he was just so calm, even a little awkward in expressing his emotions around them. But slowly, gradually, they realise that something more is wrong.

Red sees how Vio doesn't smile.

Blue recalls how Vio never gets angry.

Green notices how Vio just seems to drift along, almost in a daze, never actively participating in anything.

They need to confront him on it.

The brothers gather together, on an evening where their fourth member is absent, as usual.

"We have to do something," Green says.

"I hate seeing Vio like this!" Red cries.

"But hasn't he always been like it? Always so calm and emotionless?" Blue, for once, is being the sensible one.

(Neither Red nor Green point out that Blue has less emotions than both of them, which makes him the best suited to talk to Vio. Unless his anger emerges - and that is emotion enough.)

"I don't know," Green answers honestly, "When we first split, I was too focused on myself. I didn't notice how Vio was feeling - _if_ he was feeling anything at all."

"He feels _something_. When he was with Shadow - even though he was against us, he definitely had emotion. You could see it, in his eyes," Red says.

Blue frowns. "Are you saying he only felt emotion when he was… what, betraying us?"

"No! I just mean… he's not all emotionless. He's not a _doll_ , Blue."

"Alright." Blue stands up and cracks his knuckles, "I'm going to talk to that mopey purple nerd. It's best if you stay out of the way, then if my method doesn't work, one of you can try."

"Hang on," Green exclaims, " _Your_ method? And what is that, exactly?"

Blue just grins. "You'll see."

Vio is sitting on his bed when Blue roughly pushes the door open. He doesn't stir at first, not until Blue deliberately stomps his foot as he steps forward. Then Vio jumps, but when he turns around, his expression is still hard and cold. Empty.

"Let's spar," Blue says.

Vio blinks. "What?"

"You. Me. Spar. Outside. Now."

Vio's brows twitch, as if he wants to frown, but he doesn't. "It's late, Blue, can't we wait till tomorrow - hey!"

Blue grabs his arm and drags his brother out of the room and downstairs. As he marches, he's painfully aware of how thin Vio's wrist is, how easily Blue's thicker hand wraps around the smaller limb. How fragile Vio has become, like ceramic that can crack under the smallest pressure.

Blue's cross at himself, cross at the others for not taking action sooner. He's cross at Vio, too, for letting himself spiral down into this state.

He lets the anger simmer and bubble, and finally lets go of Vio, when they're outside and on the edge of the woodlands.

"Blue if we're going to spar we need our swords. Listen, can't this just wait until tomorrow?"

Vio is rubbing his arm where Blue had hold of him, the skin already darkening.

"No. It can't wait, this has gone on too long," Blue snaps, advancing on Vio. The smaller backs away until he bumps against a thick tree trunk, then he's looking up at Blue with a slight panic on his face.

Blue grins. "Why are you afraid of me, Vi?"

Vio's chest is heaving, but something flickers in his eyes and then he schools his expression back to the usual, empty face. Blue's smile fades.

"No," he growls, " _Don't_ do that. You need to stop running from your emotions. Don't shut them away."

"I'm not shutting anything away-"

"Suppressing them, whatever. You're the one with the big brain, not me. Though it doesn't seem like you're using it… Vio, this emotionless state you're living in, it's not healthy."

Vio laughs. A cold, bitter, empty laugh. "You think I don't know that? But when we split from Link, you three got the emotions, and I didn't, okay? This is just how I am."

"Bullshit," Blue retorts, "The only emotions _I_ got from Link were his anger and frustration. Does that make me incapable of feeling anything else? _No_. We developed into our own individual people, Vi. And not just with physical differences."

Vio seems to be struggling to process Blue's words. "Maybe for you, but it's different for me-"

"Different _how_?" Blue slams his hand against the trunk by Vio's head, making the smaller jump. "You've changed too. I suppose you haven't noticed how you're taller than Red now? How long your hair has grown - and it's more of a golden blonde now."

Vio reaches up and grasps one of said golden locks, that fall way past his shoulders now. He stares at the hair, as if truly seeing it for the first time.

"And I know you would be changed in other ways, if you just _allowed_ yourself to _feel_!" Blue continues.

"I don't need to _allow_ , that's not-"

"No, you _do_. Snap out of this," Blue interrupts again.

Vio's brow twitches, a hint of irritation crossing his face.

_Good_.

"Unless, of course, you're telling the truth and you really don't feel a thing. That would explain how you were able to betray us so easily."

Vio's brow twitches again. "You _know_ it was an act, I explained it!"

Blue knows this is a bad topic, but he pushes further.

"Do I? How can I know it was just an act? You certainly seemed to be feeling emotion when you were with that Shadow."

" _Don't_ ," Vio hisses. _Hisses_.

_He's getting angry._

"Unless all of that was an act, too? If so, then you really are an incredible actor, to mimic what you have _supposedly_ never felt. Shadow seemed to think it was real though."

"Stop it!"

"Did I hit a nerve? If you still have those, of course. Did Shadow know how cold and empty you really are? Or did you manage to fool him so completely-"

A sharp pain breaks across Blue's cheek, cutting him off.

" _SHUT UP!_ " Vio screams.

Blue stares at Vio's raised hand, then touches his stinging cheek.

"You slapped me," he whispers, then louder, "You _slapped_ me?"

Vio's face is pale, yet his cheeks are flushed in anger, and his eyes are wet. "I - Blue, I-I'm sorry-"

Blue _knows_ he pushed too far - _knows_ he certainly deserved that slap - and so he says nothing, just gathers Vio into his arms. His brother is stiff but trembling, and the second he realises he's safe in Blue's arms, Vio crumples. Blue lowers them both to the ground as Vio sobs - loud, heartwrenching, heavy sobs - and he doesn't know whether to cry with his brother or be happy because _finally_ that wall is down.

Vio _felt_ scared, he _felt_ angry, and now the months - _years_ \- of suppressed emotions are pouring down his cheeks and soaking Blue's tunic.

"I-I'm sorry," he hiccups, and tries to pull away, but Blue keeps hold of his brother.

"I should apologise, for pushing you."

"I think, uh, I needed it, though."

"I didn't mean all of it, Vi. I don't see you as a traitor," Blue says, "You know that, right? In that big brain of yours?"

Vio chuckles - _actually chuckles_ \- and nods. "Yeah. I knew that."

Blue smiles. "Good."

A twig snaps, and Blue stiffens, keeping Vio in a protective hold as he looks around. But it's only their brothers, both with rather sheepish expressions. Blue sighs, but motions them forwards, and so they join the hug as well.

"Love you, Vi," Red mumbles, as he wriggles under Blue's arm to cuddle their brother better.

"I… I love you, too. All of you," Vio whispers, his voice cracking.

Blue knows it's not going to be as easy as this. Vio has been suppressing his emotions for so long, that he didn't even realise he was doing it. There will be good days, and plenty of bad days, as he learns to let himself feel again.

But Blue also knows that it's worth it - worth all of this pain - for Vio to live again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this little fic :D


End file.
